


Fill

by orphan_account



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Protective sex but still doesn't mean i wont tell u to wrap it up, Very short tbh, ive become maxwell's whore and we still dont even know what his personality is, kind of cuz i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i literally suck at writing so if you cringe while you read this i do not blame you! anyway this is the fault of a gc im in cuz we're always acting like some whores over maxwell lord like we're some villain fuckers also this is so short im sorry 😔
Relationships: Maxwell Lord X Reader, Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Fill

**Author's Note:**

> i literally suck at writing so if you cringe while you read this i do not blame you! anyway this is the fault of a gc im in cuz we're always acting like some whores over maxwell lord like we're some villain fuckers also this is so short im sorry 😔

you don't know how you got into this situation. one minute you're at an office party that your boss (and secretly your boyfriend), maxwell lord, was hosting and the next thing you know you're in his luxurious decorated bedroom where he has you with your head buried against the pillows and ass up in the air as his cock enters you so deeply, making your cunt tighten around him. 

you whimper when his hands glides down from your stomach to your clit, goosebumps flowing all through your body by his intoxicating touch. 

maxwell's fingers teasingly hover over making you whine back arching against him and yet again he leads you on to think he'll do something which is pure torture. you're pretty sure you're not breathing anymore when he pulls back to thrust in as deep as he can and you let out a guttural groan because the feeling of his cock hitting you so deep feels too fucking good. 

his hand curls around your throat, pulling you flush against him. 

"that's right, angel. taking me so well," maxwell grunts as he's pounding into you. 

this time without warning his fingers come in contact with your pussy, rubbing vigorous circles that make you want to sob- no, you are  _ sobbing _ . 

his face is buried deep into the crook of your neck pressing rough kisses and he's groaning quietly into your ear. "fuck. you feel so good around me! you like this cock, huh? like how it-" if it was even more possible for him to insert himself into you deeper he just did and it made you see stars when it hit that spot in your pussy, "like it when i fuck you deep like this because i do, angel. the way your cunt clenches around me."

"yes, mm.. fuck-" you moaned loudly not caring if you were heard from outside and he picked his pace up, both of you chasing after your highs. 

"come for me, angel. come on, let daddy fill this beautiful cunt up with his cum," you gasped when you felt a knot forming in your stomach knowing you were close. 

one more squeeze to your throat and you were done for snapping your back against his chest, feeling a wave wash over you, crying out his name. 

soon after he followed, growling with a hold of your breast in his hand. he didn't move after a few seconds to savor the moment of him filling you up with his cum. there was something that just filled him with adrenaline of knowing the risk of filling you up could get you pregnant but it wasn't just that but also the fact that after he pulls out, his cum would just be leaking out of your soaked perfect tight little cunt and that... that's the sense of ownership he likes to have with you. you're his and his only. 


End file.
